PewDiePie Fanfic The Ballad Of Stephano And Jennifer Part 1
by Steelycascade95
Summary: Let's face it. Pewds and Jennifer will never happen. But is Jennifer doomed to be alone? Read and find out! BTW, There is a reason the story is rated M. The following parts may contain explicit content not suited for children younger than 16. If you really want to view that bad let me know, but I won't be able to show you following parts.


Stephano wandered the corridors of Brennenburg Castle aimlessly. PewDiePie hadn't yet shown up so far as he knew, and he had nothing to do wandering the miles of ground this nightmarish and dreadful castle covered. He looked out one of the large windows staring into one of the extravagant courtyards. During the night, this place was a hideous and hellish wreck of a manor. During the day, without the persistent monster growls and shrieks, and without the eerie fog that persisted over the ghostly manor, it was actually enjoyable living in this mansion. Stephano walked downstairs and into the bright sunlight of the courtyard. He sat down next to an old fountain that ceased functioning ages ago. He held out his hand to allow a delicate butterfly to nestle on his cold golden finger. He sighed deeply. He could never let PewDiePie and the others know or even hint he had even the slightest soft side. He was to remain known as hard and cold and calculating in battle. A man hardened by over a millennium of ageless war. War, the very thought of the word brought back memories of wars since he was an adolescent monument. From days before he had been a major player in every war, before he was damned in this manor. But he fought not man, but monument in a battle against other statues, and many of them still live with him in the form of Untrusted Statues. The Crusades, The wars that took place in The New World, The Revolutions of the 18th and 19 Centuries, The Opium War, The Spanish American War, ah so much battle. His eventual condemnation to Brennenburg was a stark change in lifestyle. He still had to fight for his life everyday against the monsters living in the manor. But every once in awhile there would come the opportunity to shed the metallic casing and expose the thin but existent soft layer beneath.

Suddenly he heard PewDiePie's familiar shriek of abject terror. He exhaled and let the butterfly fly off into the crisp early afternoon air. He stared into the water at the pool of the fountain into his reflection seeing not one man but two. The two men merged into his own spitting image and he turned towards the skies. There would be time eventually for such trivialities and niceties, but such would have to wait. "STEPHANO! HELP ME!" cried Pewds incessantly, hoping any minute his golden clad friend would arrive to save him. The Swedish gamer was in quite the trouble this time. For he had disturbed a sleeping bro who was ferociously tearing at the boards of the closet PewDiePie had barricaded himself in. Realizing the mortality of his poorly planned defense, his only prayer was for someone to save him. The Bro tore at each strip of olden wood with a bleeding passion. Opening the mutilated closet doors he opened his arms for embrace. In a low bloodcurdling growl he exclaimed "IT'S RAPING TIME!" Before the beast could have his way Pewds opened his eyes in time to see the monster collapse, a golden sword through his abdomen and blood flooding out from the open wound. Behind the now lifeless corpse of the bro stood Stephano, a look of dissatisfaction on his face. "STEPHANO! Oh I missed you buddy!" PewDiePie exclaimed. "ALLOS PEWDIE, I WAITED FOR YOU! WHERE DID YOU GO!?" the statue replied annoyed. Being particularly smart, the young man replied "Where did you go? Nobody else has seen you all day. I talked to Piggeh, Jennifer, Mr. Chair, Skully, nobody has seen you at all." Stephano knew this and was hesitant to answer, but before Pewds could theorize anything of such in his head, a grayish looking girl stumbled into the room. Stephano and Pewds recognized her immediately as Jennifer The Rock.

The girl stumbled to her feet, drenched in blood from fighting another monster, and obviously winning. The girl pulled herself together and spoke to the two men. "Oh uh, hey guys. Hey PewDie, what's up?" PewDiePie looked at Jennifer knowing her flirtatious tendencies towards him and attempted to brush her off. "Go away Jennifer, can't you see we're in the middle of something." The Rock was not shaken by the blow, it was usual. "Bu- but I just thought you would like it if I came along and helped for-" Pewds cut her in mid sentence "No! You cannot tag along Jennifer! Your too fat! You'll only slow us down!" "I-I-I-Uhm, thought maybe we could try it out for once." The gamer looked at the Rock Girl in disbelief. She really seemed desperate this time. Jennifer pulled out a wild card on PewDie. She revealed a box of chocolates, some rose bush flowers from the manor garden, a few balloons she stole from a nearby village, and a warm grin on her face. PewDiePie was shocked, in fact perhaps beyond belief. A long silence followed before Jennifer spoke "I-I love you PewDie. More than you will ever really know. I-I know you have something with Marzia, and I'm willing to accept that. But, please accept these gifts as a token of our close friendship and as a fellow bro. After another minute Stephano spoke "I don't know PewDie. She seemed pretty sincere. I'd accept the gifts and stay close friends." Pewds contradicted Stephano's statement and made the harshest attack on Jennifer yet. "Jennifer, I don't know where you get off thinking your in The Bro Army. Secondly, we are NOT friends. We aren't even acquaintances. We know each other, that's it. I want nothing more to do with you than that, period."The girl's lips quivered as the flooding control for her eyes took the week off. "Bu-bu-but PewDie... I don't deserve this." "Yes you do!" Pewds replied harshly. "Come on Stephano, we're leaving." The statue was hesitant to follow his friend int the bowels of the manor. "Bu-but PewDie. You just broke her-" the gamer interrupted "I DON'T CARE! Now come on I need your guidance." Stephano hesitated once more, and then slowly started to follow Pewds into the darkness. Stephano watched as a devastated Jennifer threw the rose bouquet into the fireplace and ran off sobbing. He almost felt a tear as he watched the colors of the bouquet burn a sickly gray ash in the flames. But no, he must stay strong. He walked off with his friend trying to forget everything that just happened.

Later after Pewds got to the safe area of the mansion to hang out with the others, Stephano quietly slipped out of the party atmosphere to find Jennifer. After awhile he found her in the courtyard. She had eaten the chocolates and torn up the box in anger. She was now popping each balloon violently with her sharp nails and teeth. Stephano sighed, he hated to see her like this. She had been upset before but never like this. She was truly broken this time. Looking up at the last balloon, she didn't have the heart left to burst it. She yanked it out of her hands and it floated away. Stephano reached out of a broken window to snatch the string and bring it inside. It was a huge balloon in the shape of a heart with a smiley face on it. Written on the corner of it was "Love, Jennifer." Stephano thought for a few minutes, staring up at the big balloon above his head. He carried it downstairs and wandered the corridors. He came upon the area where it all went down. Looking at the fireplace where the fire died long before, he noticed one rose escaped the blaze unscathed. He picked it up and sniffed it. It smelled just right, fresh from castle gardens. He smudged out Jennifer's signature on the balloon and wrote his own. He stared through the archway into the courtyard, where Jennifer was now in fetal position on the ground sobbing openly. Stephano slowly approached unnoticed, he looked around as if nobody else there might see. He wasn't quite sure if he was ready for this. But then, as if by force, his hand opened, letting the flower fall to the ground. It gently brushed Jennifer's delicate face, causing her to turn and see Stephano. The golden man was catatonic, and he could not speak. Finally, he spoke "I don't think you deserved it..." Jennifer paused, looking into the deep bronze shaded eyes of Stephano. Her tears stopped falling, and she forced a slight grin. Stephano continued "I don't think you deserved any of that. I think you deserve much better than what you get Jennifer. For what it's worth, you are the greatest rock I've ever met." With that, he handed her the balloon she released earlier, noticing his signature. Her smile widened now and she stood up. Her eyes were gleaming a refreshed hope, and a hope that maybe she wasn't worthless after all. Without thinking, she pulled him in for a kiss. At first she expected him to push her away, but he wrapped his arms around her in loving embrace. After they kissed, she took the rose and tied the ribbon from the balloon to it and smiled even wider. "Thank you, Stephano. Thank you so much. I just don't know how I can repay you?" Stephano smirked and replied "Another kiss?"


End file.
